magiacaedofandomcom-20200215-history
Roran Bryant
"this better work......... oi! you! with Arrow sticking out of your face!"-Roran Bryant Early life and a small description Roran Bryant is a master marksman and elf who was orphaned at an early age but he had a brother who looked after him anonymously until he looked like a 5 year old. He found out from his brother that his father was murdered by some humans and his mother died giving birth to Roran. He does not hate humans because they killed his father "It is the flow of nature." he thought, but he has a dislike for humans because of their cutting down trees just to light a silly campfire and get skilled in the art of fire making or wood cutting, but he reminds himself humans aren't all that way and he proved himself right when he met Gautier Qir, the hero that led the resistance. Before he met him however he was confined to his brothers house and surrounding yard, training. His bow and knife skills were unmatched by many except perhaps Triton, his older brother. He trained from 8:00 A.M to 8:00 P.M 12 hours a day every day only stopping for mealtimes. When he reached the age of 240 his brother let him set off in Isafdar forests confident enough that Roran could follow game trails and grow food for himself, but he knew Roran wouldn't settle for that easily enough and that he would probably go over the Arandar mountain pass so he moved out of his little cabin in Isafdar and moved into a few houses around the kingdoms the only currently known one is in Rimmington, close enough to Roran's house outside of Taverly but it is also suspected Roran has many houses that seem to have many types of traps to keep unwanted visitors out which he thinks would have funny results though is it expected with his dry sense of humor. He carries an air magia mark and uses medium level air magic. In the Resistance When he first joined the resistance he didn't join personally with Gautier Qir himself he joined a smaller group of the resistance in Dorgesh-Kaan while he was undercover as a surface food merchant. It so happened that Henwas was looking for some surface food and Roran happily gave him some. Henwas offered him to stay with him as long as he sold food to him, Roran accepted the offer and was pleased with himself that he had found some humans who seemed like good people and he later noticed one was an elf and was even more pleased. when it was time for them to leave he was alarmed to find out they were fighting the guild but to him they seemed like a rather formidable group even if it was rather small, so he went with Henwas to the cosmic altar were they extracted the cosmic orb from the cave goblin garan. later he met up with the rest of the group and saw that they plenty of numbers to take on the guild and that was after he noticed they had quite an interesting ship, there he began traveling with the resistance where he helped them battle the mind and body rune guild members he managed to injure mind with an arrow but then he disappeared and melted into body making him even stronger but he saw that Gautier Qir had a plan so he just began to try and hold them off long enough then got out of the way as Gautier unfolded his plan defeating the guild members who both issued orbs containing their rune powers, later on roran dove after Gautier Qir almost immediately after he fell down a well, the result was him falling down the well and landing in one of the last sanctuaries from the guild, another dimension it seemed the others followed shortly where they met a mage and rune guardian and they were given a new mission: to hunt down the other guardians and use them to get into the Guild of Talisman. a while later when they arrived in Ardougne after a few more adventures and Roran helped make the net to capture the Bloodveld which got it close enough so vanash and kira (i think that was sif's werewolves name) could board the ship and restore balance to it. a while later much much later they discovered the true plot: Geraint and Qiroeath were going to summon the abomination which surpassed even guthix's powers (they actually saw it do that it over powered him) they went up the guilds tower which took about a week or so when they got to the top they faced Qiroeath who had Gautiers hammer which was actually called the catalast, Qiroeath used the energy given off by the resistance fighting him to power it up and he entered a magia caedo a goal he had been trying to achieve for years he revealed his plan to us saying he was trying to save us from the eternal hell that we were spiraling downward into using his magia caedo he declared he was to bring to nothingness after the abomination had destroyed most of gielinor he would consume it and be even more powerful then the gods! but our combined efforts defeated him restoring gielinor to its former glory. Qiroeath, defeated went to explore the cosmo''s's'' After G.O.T Downfall Roran, after 2 weeks of the guilds downfall he received a letter to join an organization so secret it doesn't even have a name he was apprenticed to it in the elf division and found out Triton was one of the leaders, so roran began to move up the ranks he hasn't reached a good one yet but only time will tell, he did many things in that organization but he did it anonymously so many famous things he did went unnoticed and people would scratch their heads only remembering a cloaked figure doing those things. 10 years after defeating the guild roran joined the Guild of Rune and went on many missions such as battling a monster that was once human and going out to retrieve a whalic potato but he found out it was a sentinent being and refused to bring even one little baby even under the offer of a hundred million coins. A while later, on a mission at trollheim he encountered some trolls whop were threatened by botyr's sword, there was a fight were 2 trolls were killed along with a guild member Roran personally taking one out.after that they came across Dal and dueled with him, Roran shot him through the neck but he just healed it up and managed to teleport away somehow after wounding botyr at the ribs but Roran applied first aid and he lived then they we're attacked by a mage who sent 10 fire surges at them but those we're swallowed up by a portal ragdol, the portal mage made a portal swallowing the fire surges then he picked up botyr and the portal mage made a portal under them that lead to the guild of rune and the sank through. Later he met up with Thuban but he didn't know it at the time, a while after that he ventured down into the roots of the grand sapling. They visited a dwarf who had lost his sons to something the others called renders, they also, though found a shard of white metal, it was very hard and would cut easily. They later returned to the guild of the Rune to analyze it. Those deeds in that job Roran, the newest member of the organization was the only one not on a mission when a few demons managed to break out near Taverly, summoned by a group of dark wizards. Roran was the only member they could send out at the time but the descision proved a good one because Roran was living in a dwarf who smithed some holy silver arrows for him before he set out to face the demons since the dwarf was guthixian he blessed the arrow with guthix's prayer, he figured since roran was using them in an area blessed by guthix the arrows would affect demons as if saradomin himself had blessed them in person. the arrows worked. roran began banishing the demons only after weakening them with enough silver arrows he used the sigil he had and spoke the words of banishing for those demons. He also had to hunt down those dark wizards and either capture or kill, only the leader died he because committed suicide unable to bear the shame of being beaten (big ego much?).